Fixing Each Others Hearts
by Sweet Sacrafice
Summary: Hiro died 2 years ago leaving Kisa in depression, but when Momiji gets rejected from his home and begins living with Kisa feeling just as depressed, they both start to realize that maybe together they can fix each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket, not the manga or the anime. I got the idea for this story after I reread the whole manga series a couple days ago.**

**I hope you like it!**

_Dear Kisa,_

_ I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to, but I'm in the army... I had no choice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving until the day I left. I could see the pain in your eyes that day. I'm sorry its been a week since I've left and this is the first time I'm writing you a letter, telling you I'm okay, and you don't need to worry. And most of all, I'm sorry that I left you two days after our darling daughter and son were born. Be sure to tell them both I love them so much and I miss them and you, and try your best to stay strong for the time I'm gone._

_ Love,_

_ Hiro_

It'd be impossible to tell you how many times I had read that after Hiro died, I didn't even have time to write back before that tragic day. It had been three years since the day he had left this world. I still remember the funeral, how many people had came up to me and told me they were sorry, how I cried every night since, and how he would never be back to see how his amazing children had grown so much.

I sat curled up on the couch, watching our children Shika and Kiyru play on the floor quietly. I blinked back tears, if only Hiro was here to see them, he'd be so happy by how smaart and beautiful they had turned out. Shika looked at me with a sad look, "Mommy? Are you alright?" she asked me in a gentle voice that made me want to cry even more.

"Shika I'm-" the doorbell rang, interrupting me. I got up and brushed myself off, "I'm fine baby girl, don't worry." I left her and Kiyru behind as I made my way to the door. I took a couple deep breaths before I opened the door, revealing a cold and wet Momiji standing in front of me. "Momiji are you okay?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Y-yes I'm okay, may I come in please?" he asked in a scared and shaky voice, very unlike him.

"Of course, do you need a blanket?" I asked him, my worried look not going away.

"Yes please." he replied, making his way over to sit on the couch slowly.

I handed him a blanket, watching him wrap it around himself tightly. Shika and Kiyru looked at him oddly. "Kids, I think you two should head to bed, I'll be there in a couple minutes just go lay down." They nodded at me and ran away to their rooms, looking back for a second before completly disappearing into their rooms. I turned back to Momiji, "So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

He nodded, taking a shaky voice. "My father kicked me out of the guest house I was living in." I didn't even have to ask why before he continued, "Mother came far to close to finding out who I truly was, and father made me leave immediately."

"How could he?" I asked, my eyes wide, "You aren't even part of the zodiac anymore! Where does he expect you to go anyway, you've had far to hard of a life to get your own apartment!"

"Kisa please calm down. That's what I'm here for, I know it's a big favor to ask but would it be okay if I lived with you? I wont be to big of a bother and I'll help you take care of Shika and Kiyru to. I pro-"

"Momiji of course you can, I'd love to have you here, it's no problem." I told him with a smile.

He seemed a little surprised but he smiled, "Thank you Kisa, you wont regret it. I promise."

"I'm sure I wont."

**So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hate your guts- I mean I don't own Fruits Baskets…**

**Before I start I'd like to thank the reviewers, your comments really mean a lot to me (:**

Kiyru's POV

I looked up at Momiji slowly; he looked like a father as he played with Shika. I wondered, was he daddy? Mommy never talked about daddy, she said it was a very hard subject for her. I really wanted to know more but I didn't want to upset mommy. She'd been through way too much for that. All the other kids at school had a dad, they came to class parties and career days, but I never had anyone with me and neither did Shika. So we sat alone on those days just like every other day. We didn't care though, we loved mommy and she did so much for us, it would be selfish for us to want any more.

But the truth was, deep down, I wanted a father so bad that sometimes it hurt. I tried not to think about it, but how could I? I wanted to be normal; I wanted to be like the other kids. Why couldn't I be normal? Why did I have to have a mom instead? A mom who never came to any of my class events, or asked me how my day was?

I stopped and threw the thoughts out of my head. What the heck was I thinking! Mommy cared, I know she did! And I was a brat for thinking otherwise.

"Hey, Kiyru! Wanna play wif me and Momiji? We is playing dinosaur! Rawr!" my sister Shika asked, watching me with cute eyes. **(Sorry for the spelling, she's not good with… pronunciation) **

I looked from her to Momiji, they were both smiling at me brightly, I usually didn't like playing but I couldn't help it, Momiji made me feel like I actually had a father, my biggest wish of all. I nodded and ran over to them quickly and starting making dinosaur noises, and for the first time since I remembered, I smiled a real, warm smile and it didn't fade.

Momiji's Pov

I waited with Kisa till the kids fell asleep, she was watching them with protective eyes, as if she was waiting for death to try and take them and she'd do everything she could to stop it. Heck, that was what she'd do, if I had lost someone so close to me I'd feel the same about my children… that I don't have. Kisa, Shika, and Kiyru were the closest thing that I'd ever had to a family, and now that I thought about it I'd do anything for them.

No Momiji! Father taught you different, it's not good to get close to people, they'll only hurt you. But Kisa and her kids weren't anything like that, they were loving people, they wouldn't hurt me. Would they?

That brought another lesson from father to my mind, his words echoed through my head _"Momiji people are not as they appear, people put up a fake version of their selves to trick others into thinking their nice and caring." _I sighed to myself, but I had been their when Kisa was born and she had always been so nice, sweet, caring, innocent…..

What the hell was I thinking? Kisa liked Hiro and only Hiro, I was probably only a friend to her. I threw my thoughts out of my head with all my effort and looked at Kisa, "Hey Kisa? Would you like to go sit on the couch with me and talk or something? I'll make some tea." I added a smile that came out a little awkwardly but it made her smile and that was all that mattered.

"I'd love to Momiji, I'll go get a movie for us to watch while we drink." She replied in an almost too sweet voice.

"Okay," I smiled at her and got up and headed into the kitchen.

I got out the stuff to make tea and almost started to boil the water when my phone rang; I took it out and answered quickly. "Hello, Momiji?" I almost cried when I heard Momo's sweet and perfect voice broke through the speaker.

"Momo, you shouldn't be talking to me. You know Papa won't like it." I said quietly.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I didn't know what would happen to you when he kicked you out."

I smiled through the phone, "I'm fine Momo, I have nice people to take care of me and I care about them."

"Good, oh no I got to go Mama's coming, bye bye Momiji I'll call you sometime later."

"Bye Momo, love you." the phone hung up before I could wisper my last two words, "Be safe."

I started at the tea again and thought about the words I had told Momo, _"I'm fine Momo, I have nice people to take care of me and I care about them." _I looked at Kisa looking through the movies and smiled, I really do care for her and the kids so much. And I am glad to be a part of this family.

**There you guys go, please R&R! (:**


End file.
